el principe y la sirvienta
by sakuralizbeth
Summary: Lucy una chica de los barrios pobres, enseñara a, sting heredero de la familia eucliffe, que no todo lo puede comprar el dinero, sus caminos se verán cruzados por capricho del destino. advertencia:puede que haga un lemon mas adelante
1. Chapter 1

HELLO MINNA!

YA ESTOY AQUÍ MOLESTANDO DE NUEVO, SE ME HA OCURRIDO UNA GRAN IDEA, ADEMAS SE ME QUEMABAN LAS MANOS POR ESCRIBIR UN STICY, YA QUE COMO PASA CON EL LUHAN SON MUY POCOS LOS QUE HAY EN ESPAÑOL Y LEERLOS CON EL "GRAN" (NOTECE EL SARCASMO) TRADUCTOR DE GOOGLE, NO ES MUY COMODO

BUENO SIN MAS NO LOS MOLESTO

**F.T PERTENECE A EL GRAN HIRO MASHIMA-SAMA, LOS FINES DE ESTE FIC SON POR PURO ENTRETENIMIENTO**

**El príncipe y la sirvienta**

Una joven rubia de hermosos ojos chocolates, de los barrios pobres caminaba con una pieza de pan entre sus manos

-genial Wendy y yo podremos comer pan el día de hoy-se dijo para sí misma, mientras seguía caminando, pero por estar sumergida en su mundo, choco con alguien, mandando a volar la pieza y esta aterrizo en un charco de lodo

Alzo la vista para ver con quien había chocado pero se sorprendió al ver a una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos verdes, y a un apuesto caballero rubio también de unos profundos ojos azules, los dos iban bien vestidos, a comparación de la chica que se encontraba envuelta en harapos, los adultos voltearon a ver a la chica que yacía en el suelo

-perdón-dijo el caballero para pasar a lado de la joven

La joven estaba que ardía de una rabia infinita habían tirado su única comida del día de hoy y solo pasaban como si nada

-ESA ERA MI UNICA COMIDA, TIENEN IDEA DE CUANTO ME EZFORCE TRABAJANDO PARA COMPRAR ESA PIEZA DE PAN, QUE TENGAN DINERO NO LES DA EL DERECHO DE PASAR COMO SI NADA HUBIERAOCURRIDO, PODRAN TENER DINERO PERO NO VALORES COMO PARA NO DECIR UN SIMPLE PERDON-

Los adultos escucharon atentamente a la joven y cuando termino de hablar la joven, el caballero le dirigió una sonrisa

-QUE LE PARECE TAN GRACIOSO-grito la joven encolerizada por tal acto de mal gusto

-tienes valor muchacha-

-dime algo ¿en vez de una pieza de pan no te gustaría un trabajo?, podrás comprar más piezas de pan o lo que quieras-

La chica al escuchar tal pregunta se quedó en blanco

-si te interesa el trabajo, búscame en la mansión de la colina a lado del pueblo, pregunta por el -dijo el caballero muy cortésmente y retirándose junto a su mujer lanzándole una moneda a la chica quien hábilmente la atrapo

La chica no sabía que hacer su cabeza estaba hecha un lio, bueno pero lo primero era lo primero debía de comprar algo para comer y alimentar a su hermanita Wendy

Después de hacer la compra la joven se dirigió hacia su casa, al llegar a la humilde choza ubicada al final del pueblo, fue recibida por una pequeña niña de cabello azul

-onee-chan, estaba preocupada por ti

-si no te preocupes, vamos a comer

La joven le contó lo sucedido a la pequeña y le pregunto qué penaba de trabajar en la mansión

-yo creo que debes de aceptar onee-chan-

-la verdad lo he pensado y creo que es verdad, debo ganar dinero para poder mantenerte bien-dijo la chica mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana

-bien está decidido, mañana iré a la mansión a preguntar-

Al día siguiente

Una rubia que se encontraba enfrente de una gran puerta decide tocar, es atendida por varias sirvientas

-busco a el -dijo tímidamente la joven

-adelante, la estábamos esperando-dijo una sirvienta para a continuación cerrar la puerta

Lucy siguió a las sirvientas hasta una gran puerta de madera tallada, una de las sirvientas toca la puerta

-adelante-dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta

A continuación la chica procedió a avanzar seguida de dos sirvientas

-veo que has considerado mi propuesta-

-sí, la verdad me gustaría trabajar aquí, tengo una hermana pequeña y necesito dinero para mantenerla-

-bien entonces está decidido, trabajaras aquí, serás la sirvienta personal de mi hijo Sting, por lo tal deberás mudarte a la mansión-

-pero mi hermana-

-ella puede vivir aquí también, si aceptas el trato empezaras mañana-

-si muchas gracias-

-acompáñenla a su habitación-dijo refiriéndose a las sirvientas, las cuales asintieron e hicieron una leve reverencia

-mandare a traer a tu hermana a la mansión en este mismo momento-

-necesito que te arregles y que a partir de mañana te pongas el uniforme que está en tu cuarto-

-mañana te presentare a mi hijo-

-muchas gracias-dijo Lucy soltando unas lágrimas de alegría

-no te preocupes y buena suerte-dijo viendo como la joven salía de la habitación

Al llegar a su habitación Lucy decide darse un baño, agarro una toalla entro a el baño y se desvistió, se sumergió en la tina de agua caliente dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos

"supongo que no son personas tan malas" "me pregunto cómo será el joven amo"

Lucy salió de la ducha, se vistió y salió del baño encontrándose con una Wendy bañada y vestida con ropa limpia ,dormida en su cama, solo atino a sonreír y recostarse junto con ella

El día siguiente seria su primer día debía descansar

CONTINUARA…

GRACIAS POR LEER

PORFA MANDEN SUS REVIEW CON IDEAS, CRITICAS O COMENTARIOS

Y SI LES INTERESA AIKATSU O ONE PIECE PORFA LEAN MIS OTROS FICS

SAYONARA!


	2. aviso

Hola deseo que me ayudes con esto

Es un top openings que estoy pensando hacer

Tienes que votar en mi página de Facebook por la imagen del anime que más te haya gustado y marcar en los comentarios que numero de opening es y puedes proponer en comentarios animes y openings el que tenga mayor votación ganara

media/set/?set=a.1388916308020316.1073741827.1388909781354302&typ e=3&uploaded=6

Te agradecería mucho si lo checas


	3. Mi primer dia¿desastre?

HELLO MINNA!

DE SEGURO HAN DE QUERER MATARME ¿VERDAD? , LAMENTO MUCHISIMO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR; LA VERDAD ES QUE MI EXAMENES ESTABAN EN ESOS DIAS Y NO PUDE ESCRIBIR, ESPERO NE PERDONEN

**F.T PERTENECE A EL GRAN HIRO MASHIMA-SAMA, LOS FINES DE ESTE FIC SON POR PURO ENTRETENIMIENTO**

BUENO SIN MAS NO LOS MOLESTO

**El príncipe y la sirvienta**

Era de madrugada, el sol todavía no despertaba pero una hermosa joven de ojos achocolatados ya estaba despierta y se preparaba para su primer día de trabajo, lo primero que hizo fue buscar la ropa que debería usar, atinó a buscarla en el lujoso closet que se hallaba enfrente de su cama, efectivamente el traje se encontraba ahí, la chica se ruborizo a tal punto de que un jitomate no podría comparársele. ¿La razón? El dichoso traje consistía en una blusa negra strapples con holanes blancos en las orillas de arriba y abajo (como el que lleva Lucy en la isla Tenroujima, a juego con la falda rosa, pero sin las franjas blancas) una mini-falta con holanes, que si tenía un centímetro menos dejaría POCO a la imaginación, además del típico delantal y una diadema de holanes para la cabeza.

-¿Cómo diablos me voy a poner esto?-se cuestionó a sí misma la joven, mientras descolgaba el traje, y al hacerlo un papelito cae; dice lo siguiente:

Querida Lucy, te doy un cordial saludo y espero que te agrade el cuarto y todo lo que hemos facilitado para tu uso, a las 6:30 de la mañana dos sirvientas irán a buscarte, para guiarte al cuarto de mi hijo Sting y ellas te indicaran las labores que harás, en resumen tendrás que atender a todo lo que ordene mi hijo y ayudarlo en lo que necesite.

Dejo a mi hijo a tu cuidado

Atentamente:

Al terminar de leer el papel lo guardo en un cajón y procedió a prepararse.

Se desvistió, entro a la ducha, a regañadientes se vistió y se peinó, a las 6 am ya estaba lista, como termino antes decidió sentarse en la cama alado de Wendy, velando su sueño, la media hora paso rápido y a las 6:30 am en punto tocaron a su puerta, Lucy procedió a abrir.

-hemos venido por usted señorita Hearphilia, mi nombre es Juvia Lockser-dijo cortésmente una maid de pelo largo y azul tan profundo como el mar mismo, haciendo una leve reverencia

-le guiaremos hacia la habitación del joven amo-mi nombre es Erza Escarlet-dijo otra maid de cabello escarlata

-Mucho gusto-dijo Lucy, siguiendo a las maids, que empezaron a caminar dejadas ya las presentaciones

-lo único que tendrás que hacer es hacer todo lo que el amo te diga-dijo Juvia con una sonrisa, misma que Lucy correspondió

-también tendrás que ayudarlo a vestirse, pasarle las cosas que necesite, acompañarlo al comedor, pero nunca te sentaras en la mesa, estarás parada junto a el por si algo se le ofrece, nosotras las maid comemos a la cocina a la hora que te asigne el joven amo-Lucy solo escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía

-¿has entendido todo?-pregunto

-si-

-bueno siempre que tengas una duda puedes comunicárnoslas y nosotras acudiremos-dijo amablemente erza

-parece que hemos llegado anuncio juvia que hasta el momento había permanecido callada-

-muchas gracias –dijo Lucy para proceder a tocar la puerta

-buena suerte-dijeron al unísono las chicas para marcharse a hacer sus labores

El sol se colaba por aquellas rojas cortinas aterciopeladas, dando a saber que ya era de día, un joven rubio, abría los ojos lenta y perezosamente, cuando los abrió totalmente procedió a ser, escucho un ligero golpe en la puerta

-adelante-dijo con un ligero deje de cansancio

Lucy al escuchar, procedió a pasar, al hacerlo se encontró con un apuesto joven de cabellos rubios alborotados y ojos azules, que estaba sentado en la cama con la mitad del cuerpo cubierta con la ropa de la cama y el torso descubierto. Lucy ignoro lo último y procedió a presentarse

-mi nombre es Lucy Hearphilia, y soy su nueva maid personal-dijo Lucy haciendo una reverencia

Sting devoraba con la mirada a Lucy, no con mala intención, se le hacía demasiado conocida, y procedió a presentarse

-mi nombre es Sting Eucliffe, ¿De casualidad no nos hemos visto en alguna parte?

-la verdad es que…..perdí mi memoria hace mucho y no recuerdo nada de mi familia, pasado o cosas así-dijo melancólicamente Lucy

-ya veo, que tal si me vistes ya-dijo con arrogancia Sting

-ohh es verdad perdón-dijo procediendo a hacer lo siguiente

Una vez Sting estuvo listo, los dos acudieron al comedor, era una enorme sala con un candelabro de cristal del tamaño de un carruaje y una mesa como para 24 persona, pero él estaba solo, aparte de ellos dos no había nadie más en esa habitación, pronto acudió una maid de cabello largo y blanco, a servir el desayuno del joven, Lucy procedió a pararse a lado de Sting mientras este veía la enorme sala vagamente" ¿siempre comerá solo? "pensó Lucy, un enorme silencio se inundó, hasta que Sting decide romperlo

-¿no te gustaría comer conmigo?-pregunto Sting viendo directamente a los ojos a la rubia

Lucy estaba en shock por la pregunta del joven, pero lo trato de disimular y contesto

-lo…lo siento joven amo, pero no se me permite hacer eso-

-no me importa eso-

-lo siento, además no me apetece, gracias-

-ahh, como eres terca-dijo para jalar a Lucy de la cintura y sentarla en sus piernas

-Mira-chan, trae otro desayuno-grito el joven sin soltar a Lucy que hacia fallidos esfuerzos por soltarse

La maid obedeció y sirvió un desayuno justo al lado, al ver la maid en piernas del joven se rio-ara ara-y esta procedió a retirarse

-ya te han servido, ahora come conmigo-dijo, apretando el agarre de la muchacha que ya se había resignado

-no comeré, deseo que me suelte no tengo permitido sentarme en el comedor-

-entonces quédate en mis piernas-dijo para apretar el agarre de Lucy con una sola mano y después agarrar la cuchara y con un poco de sopa sobre ella la dirigió a la boca de la rubia, Lucy ante tal acción se ruborizo

-vamos, come-dijo mientras intentaba constantemente que Lucy abriera la boca, pero esta solo lo rechazaba

-no es bueno desperdiciar la comida-en eso Lucy abrió inconscientemente la boca al recordar el hambre que llegaron a pasar ella y su hermana en los barrios pobres, Sting sonrió ante eso. Soltó el agarre de la rubia y esta pudo pararce, inmediatamente Sting le hizo una seña para que Lucy se sentara a lado de él y así lo hizo.

-comerás conmigo todos los días, desayuno comida y cena-

-pero joven amo yo…..-fue interrumpida

-sin peros-

Cuando terminaron hicieron actividades del diario como las tareas de Sting del colegio, y este se dio cuenta de que Lucy era muy inteligente y había recibido una buena educación, posiblemente de una familia rica, y este se propuso descubrirlo.

El día llego a su fin y Lucy y Sting se dirigieron a la habitación de este último mencionado, cuando entraron rápidamente alguien por afuera cerró la puerta con seguro.

Lucy al no creerlo intento abrir la puerta pero no funciono, los dos intentaron muchas cosas para poder lograrlo pero al final se rindieron.

-supongo que tendrás que dormir aquí-dijo Sting

Lucy se encontraba nerviosa, la verdad es que le había tomado confianza a él joven pero no tanta como para dormir en la misma habitación

-no te preocupes no te hare nada-dijo Sting dándose cuenta del nerviosismo de la joven, lo que Lucy agradeció infinitamente calmando un poco su nerviosismo.

¿QUE LES PARECIO?

INTENTE HACERLO MAS LARGO QUE EL ANTERIOR

ESPERO REVIEWS CON COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS O IDEAS Y AGRADESCO ENORMEMENTE A LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTE Y MIS OTROS FIC

SAYONARA!


End file.
